The present invention relates to a bathing insert, and in particular an insert that allows older and disabled persons to more easily enter and exit a bathtub or shower stall to bathe.
Existing conventional bathtubs and showers are designed for an “average” person, but such tubs are difficult to use by persons with disabilities and the elderly. The vertical walls of conventional bathtubs must be stepped over to enter and exit the tub, which is difficult or impossible for some people. Some devices are available to assist disabled or elderly persons in entering, exiting and using showers, but many such devices do not allow a user to soak or use a bathtub, or to retrofit or be temporarily installed in an existing bathtub or shower unit.